A Night in 7th Heaven
by Miyajima-S
Summary: Reno and Rude unwind at the bar. The redhead targets the beautiful and oblivious Vincent Valentine, and will do anything, no matter how shameless, to get into his pants. But no one understand him quite like Rude. YAOI, *SMUT* RenoxVincent, RenoxRude
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters, and this story is written for enjoyment. I make no profit from it and the characters belong to Square.  
><em>

_Author's Note: This is basically my first fan-fic other than once story I wrote a few years ago and lost track of. I havent had to write in english for a long time, so Im not expecting any literary awards lol. This is just fun smut ( loads of smut in later Chapters..but I like having a wee bit of a story/plot ). Hope you like it :3. If you do, let me know- it would be nice to see if I should continue to write this stuff! Please excuse any blips when it comes to where chapters begin. Im brand new to this Site and Im still figuring out the system- I made whole chapters out of smaller ones to keep it a bit neater, and Im not sure if it reads that way.)_

Chapter 1

"Idle Chit Chat"

The world was always such a damn, ever-changing mess. Just when you'd think things were going to be alright, a new yet familiar catastrophe would rear it's crazy, silver head.

Two years ago, Reno would have never stepped foot in the 7th Heaven bar to just hang out and unwind. No offense to the common drinking hole, but working for the Shinra Corporation had a few perks back in the day. Such perks as, not having to exist in the same space as Cloud Strife and his groupies.

Reno looked across the old, comfortable booth. There sat Rude, his work partner of many years, casually sipping a glass of beer. A tall, muscular man, with a closely shaved head, Rude sported the mandatory Turk uniform of a dark suit and white shirt. Where he managed to buy suits that fit such a powerfully built form, Reno had never figured out. Perhaps a store dedicated to the tall, knee-breaking, bruiser? On top of it all, he had always been professional enough to wear a black tie to match. Reno found ties to be very hazardous. At least that was his favourite excuse to throw out to management. After shredding about three of the stupid things, Tseng had just given up in exasperation.

But not Rude. Rude could be a bloody poster model for what a Turk should look like. He even wore his trademark sunglasses to complete the bad ass ensemble, regardless of whether he was inside or out.

At least some things never change.

Reno smiled and poured the last of the pitcher of beer into his own glass. "So what do you think, partner? Another? I'm barely feeling a buzz here myself."

Rude silently nodded and signaled the waitress to give them a refill.

"Oh hey! Miss!" Reno blurted out at the bar maid, " Give us two shots as well. I don't care what of, surprise us!" He grinned ear to ear and watched as his stoic partner grimaced.

"Oh live a little Rude," he lit a cigarette and took a drag."We've been hanging around that fuckin Healen Lodge for a week. It's creeps me out a bit, being confined inside all the damn time. Then when I go outdoors for a smoke, all that bloody nature, bugs and those fuckin birds singing- I dunno, it's just freaky. I miss the concrete towers of the old Shinra building."

He scratched his nose and ran his hand through his wild, red hair, resting it on the back of his neck. "I'm here to relax, have some fun, and I'll make you chill out if I have to drag you kicking and screaming".

Rude smoothly tilted his sunglasses down to the tip of his nose and peered at the spunky redhead, arching an eyebrow, "Please don't try anything. I'm fine."

Reno wasn't paying attention to any replies. He mindlessly flung his long pony tail over his shoulder and continued to scan the bar.

Rude always thought Shinra should have given him an ADHD test. Obviously, the company never placed a lot of importance on psychological stability.

"The service here kinda blows, don't you think?" Reno sighed impatiently. He lifted an empty glass and tried to find his own reflection in it, fiddling with his geled, spikey hair as he waited.

"Your hair hasn't moved since you came out of the bathroom this morning. It's still perfect." Rude snorted.

Reno's hair was a kind of artistry. Chaotic, yet organized. Weed-wacked sections all over his head spiked up to defy gravity . It was a rather amazing feat of structural engineering, and since he had begun sharing living space with him, Rude estimated the Turk went through a container of hair wax every month.

Reno smiled, taking the compliment. "You know what they say my friend, all the business in the front, party in the back," he joked , grinning, pointing out the various sections. "It serves more than one purpose. I mean, first off, it's just _hot. _It's also kinda bad ass looking, AND people never forget me." He smiled as he watched the waitress return.

She set their drinks out in front of them.

Rude rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Striking, memorable, and easily identifiable. That's all the qualities a Turk should have," he grumbled sarcastically, thinking back to the zillion times Reno had been spotted and distinctly described by distraught witnesses during some of the more violent company business.

"Nobody likes a smartass, Rude. So we had a bit if extra paperwork to do. Big deal, " Reno casually swigged his fresh pint.

"Hours, and hours of mind-numbing paper-pushing. Sometimes days, weeks...unpaid over time,"

Eyes narrowing, the redhead couldn't help but grin. "Why continue your time here at Shinra, Rude? Why not just buy a camper, hang some fuzzy, novelty dice off the rear view mirror and take your comedy on the road?" He playfully flashed his middle finger at the bald man, drawing a small laugh.

Reno placed one shot glass in front of himself, and the other in front of Rude. Giving a sly smile, he took a deep breath in and lifted it to his lips, "Let's do this."

Synchronizing in time with his partner, he knocked it all back in one go.

Either his head spontaneously burst into flames, or that shot packed one hell of a punch.

"Oh God!" He coughed, squinting up his face. Cringing, he coughed and sputtered at the sheer obnoxious potency of the liquid evil he had just consumed.

"Oh shit, son, " breathing deeply. "Now THAT has a kick. " Grinning, his eyes watered as he looked at Rude. His partner clenched his chiseled jaw, trying to remain composed, but the flush of bright red across his cheeks gave him away.

Reno stood up and reached over to give his friend a few supportive wacks on the back, then slumped back down into his seat with a goofy smile. "Should we get two more?"

Rude gasped. "Maybe we could wait until we finish the beer first."

"Chickenshit." Reno snorted. But it didn't matter much. He just liked to bother the big guy.

Reno shifted his weight in the booth, sitting upright rather than slouching. He had chosen this particular place in the bar for a reason; it was the best seat in the house to people watch. From here he could scope out the crowd, like a predator.

Rude couldn't help but notice the mischievious twinkle in his partner's bright, blue eyes. "Dare I ask what you're looking for?"

The redhead humphed and took a drag from his cigarette. "Checking out the crowd for a decent piece of ass. I wanna get laid tonight." He blew smoke donuts on the exhale and smiled at his own skill.

Rude shifted uncomfortably in his chair and frowned a bit, "Of course you do. Don't hold back now, feel free to over share."

"Hah," Reno snorted. "Do I detect a snarky attitude? There's nothing wrong with it. You know you'd hit this if I let you," he smirked, gazing at Rude as if he could see through the tinted sunglasses and zero in on his thoughts.

Rude crossed his arms defensively and heaved a deep sigh as he rubbed the vein between his furrowed eyebrows.

His partner enjoyed making him squirm.

"Don't be like that big guy. You were sat down and lectured by Tseng the same as I was when we first started working together. That whole thing where partners shouldn't bang each other," Reno snuffed out the last of his cigarette in the ashtray.

"I don't think I've ever heard Tseng use the term ' Bang' ".

"Oh whatever..he said it, it just took him over an hour and a lot of fancy-ass words to get around to the exact same point. You're partners. Don't bang each other. It makes shit complicated. The end. But yanno, I sometimes wonder if he follows his own rules."

Rude thought about it a bit. "Tseng's pretty professional."

Reno sat up, getting a bit more excitable now that he had a few drinks in him. "Sure, he's professional, but I betcha he's been _around _the office if you know what I mean. I'm sure if he wanted someone he'd find a very _professional _way to get in their pants," he chuckled at the thought, conjuring a variety of naughty images of the director. Never a dull moment at Shinra.

Rude looked pensive. "I could quit. Then there wouldn't be any conflict of interest."

That made Reno pause for a moment. Finally, his attention seemed to be focused exclusively on his brawny partner.

Rude looked serious. Even for Rude, who always looked serious.

The redhead shrugged it off and sat forward , deciding to play along. "That would make an _awesome _resignation letter," he raised his hands making a sign in the air to mimick the possible words. "_Attention Tseng, I quit. Want to fuck Reno, keeping the sunglasses. Yours truly, Rude." _

Rude tried to hold back a laugh as the words struck him while drinking his beer. He snorted and drooled some liquid down his chin. Reno could be damn funny at times.

Wiping his neatly shaved facial hair with a napkin, he reflected on the conversation, " It could happen. Just sayin'."

As entertaining as the exchange had been, it was playing a bit close to home for Rude. His attraction to Reno began shortly after they'd been paired together at the company. At first, Rude wondered if the redhead was just a pretty face, making assumptions that he might sleep his way up the corporate ladder to a cushy desk job. Quite the contrary, Reno excelled at many aspects of life in the feild, preferring to get his hands dirty as a Turk over pushing paper.

He was still an outrageous tease who couldn't keep his mouth shut to save his life. As Rude's attraction to him grew, witnessing and hearing of Reno's sexual escapades could become rather tedious. Sometimes torturous. There were a few instances where the lines of their relationship blurred, where they came close to partners with extra benefits, but Rude assumed it was just the redhead's inability to to turn the volume on his flirting down. A lot of close encounters were the result of Reno's heavy drinking and brief experimentation with recreational drugs. None of it had gone far enough in Rude's opinion to qualify as anything tangible. It just ended up frustrating the hell out of him.

Reno cocked an eyebrow as he attempted to decipher Rude's expression.

"Thinking about this a bit, aren't you, big guy?" he observed, face flushed from the booze. "Is that what goes through that bald noggin, as you space out at your desk, pretending to pay attention from behind those sunglasses? Thinking about how you'd tap this ass if you had the chance?" A smug smirk on his face , he fished another cigarette out of the package from his suit coat pocket.

Rude didn't seem to flinch much at the conversation anymore. He looked rather stoic over there.

Rude always looked stoic. Reno never really knew the meaning of the word until they met. When it wasn't irritating, it could be rather sexy. Still, it was mostly irritating.

Reno stared across the table at his unresponsive partner, flipping his lighter open and shut, habitually.

"Can't say _I _haven't given it some thought here and there too, yanno," he gave a very coy smirk and leaned in a bit, lowering his voice. "You probably know that."

Rude didn't respond, he remained silent and sipped his beer, humouring Reno's banter. An annoying talent he had developed over the years.

"I bet you could give it to me proper, couldn't you, big man? You're built like a fuckin' truck, and have what? 4% body fat on you? I peek at you sometimes when you change yanno, both at home and in the locker room. Not by accident, I'm just a huge, fuckin' pervert." he grinned, winking.

Still nothing.

But Reno's stubborness was legendary.

He smiled, and rolled his tongue in his mouth as he looked his muscular partner up and down, exaggerating his expressions.

" I bet you'd fuck me senseless, wouldn't you? Just pound me 'till I begged you for more. Which of course, I would. 'Cause I like it rough."

Rude had to admit, his pants were feeling a wee bit tighter in certain areas after hearing the redhead prattle on. "Good God, you're a slut." he uttered half under his breath, though still audible to the right ears.

"Yeah, I know. Like my hair, It's a part of my curb appeal," the redhead taunted back, shifting to cross his legs in the booth. "Don't tell me you don't find my whorish tendencies appealing. I think they're charming if I do say so myself," he slung one of his elbows back to rest upon the top of the seat of his chair.

"Anyways..." he continued, as he suggestively played his index finger around the rim of his glass.

" I just thought you should know I appreciate a real man like you. Strong as hell, powerful, more testosterone in your baby finger than someone like Kadaj will ever know in one crazy-ass lifetime."

Rude had to interject to snort out a chuckle at that notion.

The redhead laughed, pleased to draw a smile from his friend and continued, " I'd fuck him if I had the chance, but I dunno whether I'd do it because he was cute, or if I'd do it to shut him the hell up. Then I'd grab his phone and make sure my number had a message attached above it that said; _For Booty Calls Only._"

Both men broke into laughter at the idea.

Reno digressed, "'Fuckin punkass Kadaj got my freakin' cell number and now he calls, ranting about his _diabolical _plans," the redhead rolled his eyes and flashed his fingers around dramatically to mimick the craziness he figured when on in Kadaj's head.

His digression however, didn't last for long. Ever the one-track minded being, he found a way to get back to the topic of teasing his partner.

"Anyways, as I was saying," he began again, resting his arms on the table and speaking closely. " I'm just tired of being fucked by pansies. I need someone built like you to lay me out and nail my ass good. I wanna be exhausted, lying in a puddle of my own drool after sex."

" Reno..." Rude warned.

" ...You have a big cock too. I've noticed over the years, though I`d be fuckin`blind to miss it. I`ve jerked off to the thought of taking that up the ass."

"Reno. Shut up."

"What's the matter big guy, am I getting you all hot and bothered?" the redhead leered across the table, his naked chest visible beyond the sloppily half-buttoned shirt.

Rude stood abruptly in the booth. " I'll be back in a minute... washroom," he grunted, seemingly agitated.

Watching the muscular form of his partner walk away from the table, Reno wondered if he had gone a bit too far. Although, it wasn't like Reno was lying, or spouting nonsense just to be an asshole. He was the type of person that meant nearly every word that flew out of his big mouth. He'd never been one to tip-toe around subjects, or censor his thoughts or expressions. He _meant _what he said to Rude, and in fact, maybe his partner should be flattered. The big guy had always been so strict and professional on the job, following those stupid rules to the letter. Reno lived in hope that one day his idiotic rambling would drive Rude over the edge and he'd screw him out of insanity.

As of yet, no such luck. The man sure had a huge tolerance for bullshit.

"_Bah. He'll get over it_," Reno mumbled.

After a few long minutes, Reno could see the familiar bald head weaving through the people back to the table. The bar had become significantly busier over the past hour.

His partner still seemed a bit dispondent. He didn`t like it.

"Oh cheer up, man. We're off duty. Now check out the room and tell me who I should focus my attention on."

Rude raised an eyebrow and hid a weary sigh. Might as well humor him, or he'll be impossible.

Scanning the room, his eyes fell upon the familiar face of Tifa Lockheart behind the bar. She was smiling as usual, and had the attention of a few of the men sitting at the stools in front of her. Even though Rude knew the sort of response it would get, he threw it out there anyways.

"Ever thought about Tifa?"

"What?" Reno laughed. He looked over his shoulder to the bartender. "Tifa, Tifa. I can't deny she has a nice rack. Other than that, I dunno. If she were an ice cream flavour, she'd be vanilla. A bit bland for me. And I find that goody-goody attitude too irritating."

"That and Cloud would probably kill you." Rude smiled.

"Yeah, can't let anyone touch his _sister." _Reno joked sarcastically. "Poor girl might launch herself at me naked if I winked at her the right way. She's probably desperate for human contact, 'cause as we all know Strife isn't touching her," he tapped Rude as he laughed at his own humour, managing to draw a smile and a low chuckle out of his quiet partner. Reno didn't really know what the deal was between Tifa and Cloud Strife, but the lack of any signs of intimacy between the two had led to various conclusions in the rumor mill.

"Ok, " Rude began again, growing more amused. "What about Cloud then? There he is coming in the front, " he pointed to the far door. Cloud's light, blond head could easily be seen over the sea of people. He had what appeared to be a few cases of drinks in his arms, and a blank expression on his handsome face.

Reno sputtered indignantly at the notion. " Oh, bloody hell. Don't get me started on _that_ emo headcase," He grinned and put his beer down. "I can see it now. An evening with Strife would have to be well thought out and planned in advance. For some reason, I KNOW it would have to have romance. Strife is wound far too tight to just have a playful roll in the hay"

Rude was chuckling again as he listened to his partner. Reno's cheeks and the bridge of his nose were a bit flushed, which in the redhead's case only added to his attractiveness. As he spoke, his piercing blues eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.

"So imagine this," Reno began, he waved his hands as if to set a dramatic scene."Strife is called to deliver a package to an unknown address. It's a rustic house, outside of the busy hustle and bustle of Midgar. He passes a rose bush. _Cause like I said, Strife needs romance. What's more romantic than flowers? _Immediately, that permanent brow furrow he has going on eases softly. His eyes shift into that big blue eyed, puppy dog look as he enters the quaint little hovel. "

"We've stumbled upon something else you've thought about quite a bit," Rude interjected.

Reno scrunched his cute little nose, "Possibly. Shall I continue?"

Rude laughed and gestured him to keep going.

"So he's in this cozy little house, and lo, he looks down and sees a small pill. Followed by another, and then another! Why, it's a TRAIL of anti-depressants and mood stabilizers! Huzzah! They lead him all the way to the bedroom!"

" Psych meds? Tsk, tsk..that's not nice," Rude was laughing quite genuinely at this point.

"Psych meds are some people's aprodisiacs Rude, don't judge, man, " Reno replied cheekily. "Anyways, it just carries on from there. Yanno, soft music, soothing hospital decor. All the elements Strife would need to loosen up. Then of course, after sex I'd have to hold him until he fell asleep."

Rude coughed on his food as he laughed at his partner. "So..would it be worth all that?"

"Damn right it would be worth it!" the redhead exclaimed, grinning ear to ear. "Not just because he's hot in a mentally unstable sort of way, I could also remind him of it again, and again! I could irritate him for _years_".

Both men continued snickering as they looked across the room at Cloud Strife.

Rude scanned the area again, looking for another mark.

In the distance, a familiar, graceful figure emerged from a darker area. Rude couldn't help but notice the strikingly beautiful man in the red cloak leaning against the far wall of the bar. His pale skin an attractive contrast to long black hair, he appeared deep in his own thoughts.

Rude pointed the target out. "What about him?"

Reno looked on over., eyes widening like a child in a candy store. "Ooohhh. _Nice_. Vincent Valentine," he took a drink of his beer. "He's all gothic and dark. Probably shits bats."

Rude couldnt contain his amusement and burst out laughing again. "He _what_?"

"You've never heard that before?" Reno flashed a broad smile.

"No, Can't say that I have. I hear a lot of firsts from you," Rude refilled his glass from the pitcher of beer. "So I take it his condition doesn't turn you on? Should I look for someone else?"

"Oh HELL no!" Reno exclaimed. " Are you kidding me? I'd do Valentine in a heartbeat! Look at him. A gorgeous face, and I can't help but assume a body to match if anyone could manage to de-mummify him from his 10 layers of clothing .Why he insists on burying himself head to toe, I'll never understand."

Reno tried to down the last of his drink and rose from his seat.

His partner was a bit taken aback by the sudden decision, and grabbed the redhead's forearm, urging him to sit back down. "Don't you think it's kind of risky? Valentine is one of Cloud's friends. How do you know you won't just piss him off? He might not even be into guys, or he just might shoot you in the face." Rude pleaded.

"Pfft. Not worried. I've lured self- proclaimed breeders to walk on the wild side before." Reno replied as he started emptying Rude's glass of beer. "Besides, haven't you heard the rumours that Cid Highwind is hot for him? I don't mean to sound egotistical..."

"You? Perish the thought."

"... but Highwind doesn't have anything I don't got. Besides, all men deep down are friggin' perverts willing to do almost anything to get their rocks off. I know I am. I'm gonna give it a shot," he slammed the empty glass down with a determined look.

Despite anything he had to say, despite how badly Rude didn't want him to go, Reno teetered on drunken feet through the crowd towards the dark-haired man.

Rude heaved a disappointed sigh and ordered some hardcore booze to numb his frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

_( Anything to get into the man's pants )_

Chapter 2

"The Challenge"

What a beauty. Vincent Valentine was so hot.

Reno lingered behind the crowd of people at the bar, a noisy gaggle of men, drunk or halfway there. They served as a smoke screen allowing him to hover very close, undetected.

He paused momentarily to observe his prey.

The man was tall, probably taller than Reno, and gracefully slim. The long, tattered red cloak he wore was buckled up with a high collar that hid the lower portion of his face. Reno sneered in disapproval at it. During his brief interactions with Vincent he had caught a glimpse of that striking face a precious few times. Prior to those flashes, he often wondered if Valentine was hiding some kind of robotic mandible or strange deformity. However, in the end the Turk surmised that the man must simply love to be giftwrapped up to the eyeballs for no apparent reason. It was a shame, and made leering at him a lot less fruitful.

Vincent, as usual, appeared to be in his own little world, completely oblivious that he was being stalked. So introverted, his mind seemed to exist in a separate bubble of reality. Meanwhile in this plane of existence, the neon bar lights gave his porcelain skin a haunting glow, magnifying his ethereal beauty. Listless red eyes seemed to be staring at the floor, into nothingness.

_'I'll help you outta that depressing little stupor, gorgeous' _ The redhead noticed the stock shelves had mirrored backs behind the bottles of booze and took a minute to primp his hair and adjust his suit. Straightening his white shirt out somewhat, he undid an extra button and fixed his collar.

_Looking fuckable, Reno._

As gracefully as his inebriated state would allow, he smoothly weaved through the remaining customers until he reached his destination. Sneaking very close to the dark-haired man, he hovered as he waited for his presence to be sensed.

It didn't take long.

Vincent was all too aware that something was invading his small circle of personal space. Not lifting his head, ,he glanced over expressionless to inspect the intruder. Untucked white suit shirt. Black suit coat. Exposed collar bone with a hint of tattoos creeping around a pale neck. He rose his head taking in the information until he was staring into a pair of bright blue eyes and a broad smile.

"_How you doin' sweet thing_?" it blurted out. The man had wild, bright red hair and goggles shoved up on his forhead. He scantly smelled of beer and cigarettes intermingled with that of hair care products or cologne.

He rested one of his hands on the wall beside Vincent's head, slumping forward slightly. "Come here often?" White teeth flashing a grin as he looked the dark-haired man up and down.

"Reno?" Vincent asked. His face once devoid of expression, changed to mild wonder.

"So, you've heard of me then. All good things I hope, I know I'm famous in some circles for my epic ability to suck a golf ball through a garden hose."

Vincent stared at the redhead, suitably puzzled. "Reno? We know each other. Are you drunk?"

"Pfftt," the Turk replied, shrugging and waving a hand through his hair. "Barely, are you?"

"You look a little flushed."

Vincent was a hard nut to crack. How could he be completely unaware that Reno was obnoxiously hitting on him?

Not a problem. He was willing to work for it.

"That's a shame...Valentine is it?" the redhead went on playfully. He noticed a stray lock of dark hair close to Vincent's eyes, and gently brushed it out of the way making sure to lightly sweep the man's cheek.

Vincent continued to look confused. "Why are you acting like you don't know me? Wait, are you on something?"

The dark-haired man's low, husky voice was so sultry. It almost didn't match his doll-like exterior, and the sound of it sent a pleasant hum through Reno's body. "Just high on life, Valentine. I'll buy you a drink, c'mon."

A long ethusiastic arm wrapped itself around Vincent's shoulders urging him in one direction, and before he could protest, Reno quickly ushered him into a stool at the bar, plunking himself down right beside him.

"Let me guess. Red wine? You strike me as a refined gentlemen who drinks classy spirits."

_Vampires..goths..they do that red wine out of a fancy ass glass thing all the time right? _Reno always had a running dialogue in his head..

Vincent was surprised. "I do drink red wine actually, but you don't have to-"

His comments were dismissed as he saw the flash of a hand fly up to catch the bartenders eye. Tifa was working the other side tonight, the stout woman closest to them was hired help. She flipped two glasses up in front of the duo and filled them with a dark merlot.

"Thanks." Vincent said reluctantly. He smelled the liquid, and took a small sip. It was decent enough for a local pub. He looked up from the glass to find those blue eyes staring at him again.

Vincent had been having a bad day. It was one of those days where the depression creeped up on him and just sank into his chest like a dark, heavy weight. Perhaps that was why he didn't have the energy to question every strange thing that happened to him. Strange things like sitting at a bar, having a drink of low grade wine with Reno of all people.

He heaved a sigh as he took another sip of his drink, pausing inwardly to re-examine his thoughts. On second thought, why not Reno? Ever the deep-thinker, Vincent made an effort to be non-judgemental, and tried to catch himself if he were drawing conclusions based on rumour over fact. Objectively, was the redhead really any better or worse than anyone else on this screwed up planet? On the contrary, he always came aross as a blatently honest soul. Not because he was a saint, only because it just wasn't in his nature to care about lying. The Turk was notoriously bad at keeping his mouth shut.

A finger tapped his forhead .

"Hellooooo." Reno asked. "As much as I like staring at the side of your head, did you think you'd join me? "

Vincent blinked, a bit dazed and resurfaced from his sea of thoughts. "Sorry. I was just-"

"Brooding?" the redhead interjected. " Wallowing in despair? Pondering the world, the mysteries of life, why things are like they are?"

_Good gods, this hot little vessel of nightmares needs to be fucked._

"Umm..well I-"

"You know what Valentine? You may not believe this, but you could learn a few things from a guy like me," he took a mouthful of wine and swallowed it, setting the glass back down. " See, I know I have a bit of a short fuse, but you know what I don't suffer from? Long-term stress. You don't often find me lost in my own head, toiling inwardly about this mortal coil."

Vincent opened his mouth briefly to make a comment, but reconsidered and decided to just listen as the redhead rambled on. It was unexpectedly wise.

"You see, you gotta embrace the moment. Live in the present. Sure life has sucked a lot, but I can't dwell on it. There's no point, I can't change it. There's also no point in worrying about the road ahead. I'm always working my ass off to safeguard the future these days, so the way I see it, I spend an adequate amount of time thinking about it. It doesn't _need_ anymore of my attention. So I choose to be in the here and now. I have some drinks, have some laughs, I have a good time. It's a small oasis of contentment in an otherwise chaotic world."

Vincent nearly went slack-jawed. The sage advice was simplistically stunning. More surprisingly, it had come from this one, this Turk who had always been rumoured to be 't_he dumb one'._

He gave Reno a friendly pat on his upper arm.

" You're absolutely right. I'd like to learn how to live more, how to think less," he confessed. Vincent lifted his drink and clinked their glasses together. "Cheers."

Oh _sweet_. Reno gleefully cackled in his head. _He's eating this soul-searching bullshit up_! Though he had despised it at the time, Tseng, his supervisor, had frequently enforced the redhead to attend anger managment camps. Usually lasting 48 hours in one foul swoop, they seemed like an eternity of enduring a bunch of hippy therapists spew some emotional bullshit or demonstrate gay breathing techniques. How nice that it wasn't the colossal waste of time he had assumed it to be!

Hell, he hadn't even understood most of it.

On the other hand, Vincent seemed to suck it in and actually like it. He gave a lovely faint smile to the Turk, and appeared much more comfortable. His body language shifted as he let his guard down. The man was growing more relaxed and drinking from his glass more freely. Reno silently ordered him a refill. Getting him liquored up was a sure fire way to move this process along.

He waited until the bartender had refilled their glasses, and held his up toVincent with a jovial expression, "To living in the present".

He waited to hear the clink of glasses and watched as Vincent took a drink.

Reno hid a discontented sigh. Pleasant as this was for Vincent, he wasn't here to forge a new heartfelt, friendship. The most he wanted out of the dark-haired man was a fuck-buddy. He was getting hornier by the minute, his gaze often getting lost just staring at Valentine's soft, full lips and long, dark eyelashes.

This metaphorical train had to leave the station, fast.

Reno shifted and rested his elbow on the bar, "I know you're hot Valentine, but aren't you also a bit too warm?" Flirtatious smile on his lips.

He pointed out the long, flowing crimson cloak that hid most of that gorgeous figure. "Are you able to take that thing off, or is it the key to your superpowers?"

Vincent looked down at himself and chuckled a bit. "Yeah, I suppose it's a little much for indoors. You could call it my security blanket" He fiddled with the silver buckles and black leather straps at his neck that held it together.

Reno faked a jovial smile while he fidgeted in his chair, dying at the slow, brutal pace of it all. "Here, I'll help with that!" he proclaimed, through clenched teeth. Reaching out for the black leather straps, he batted Vincent's own hands out of the way, and adeptly had the cloak off in seconds.

"Wow...you're fast." Valentine remarked, folding his cloak and resting it on the low back of the bar stool.

" I take my time with the important things though..." the redhead muttered, checking out Vincent's black shirt and tight black pants.

Reno leaned as far back as he could without falling in an attempt to behold a leather-clad ass. Boo. It was being sat on. He ran his hand through the front of his hair and rubbed his temples. Hastily and impulsively, he ordered two shots of tequila.

Valentine's eyes widened as he stared at the clear liquid being poured in front of them.

"Don't look so timid, it's just a shot" Reno smiled, reassuringly, "It's good for the tortured soul. Trust me. A stiff shot can really anchor me and for the few seconds it burns, I feel alive. "

He was losing his focus and scrambling words as he haphazardly attempted to intertwine regurgitated psychobabble with his own agenda. He darted his eyes at Vincent, hoping he hadn't strayed too far off the spirtual path of verbal garbage.

Valentine paused, pensively, then picked up the drink and quickly poured it down his throat, squinting his eyes as he felt the burning sensation spread through his neck and face. He couldn't help but cough slightly.

Reno took this as an opportunity to gently smooth the long, dark hair out of Vincent's face. While his hands were so close, he couldn't help but softly brush the back of his fingers against the porcelain skin of his neck. He lingered there, wanting to touch the rest of the man so badly.

He didn't stop the subtle caressing until Vincent slowly turned and hesitantly looked at him, puzzled.

Finally, the clueless man seemed to wake up and take notice. It was about goddammed time.

Reno dropped his hand and placed it on a leather-covered knee, fighting the urge to grope and maul the object of his desire. No one could see what he was up to, they were in the corner, his hands completely hidden underneath bar. No one was paying them any mind. He searched upward, feeling a slim but well muscled thigh through a layer of soft material.

Vincent froze in his seat.

"Reno, I don't know what-"

A slim, long finger pressed itself against those soft lips, an inaudible way of commanding silence. In a blink, the redhead's mouth was a mere whisper away from Vincent's ear. He could feel the warm breath in his hair as Reno quietly interrupted, "How long has it been since you let someone touch you? You want to truly escape reality for a short while? I'll take you there. I'll make you forget everything, sweet thing. "

A pale hand firmly planted itself on the redhead's chest. Vincent could see the smoldering intent in those pretty blue eyes.

" I- I haven't.." he tried to stammer out through his shock, ineffectively. " I'm not-"

Reno's gaze was fixed and unwavering. "Don't think," he whispered. "Everyone needs it at some point, even you. I'll suck your cock until your eyes roll back into your skull."

He moved his hand onto the leather-covered bulge of Vincent's crotch and squeezed very slightly. "Let's go somewhere."

Shocked and confused, Valentine couldn't seem to get any words out aside from breathless stutters. In a flash, he rose from his seat and charged off for the washroom, leaving the Turk leisurely leaning against the bar in his seat.

"_The washroom is a popular place tonight."_

This might challenge or deter any other mortal. However, in his experience, Reno knew it was nothing to worry about. He picked the red cloak off the stool next to him, slung it over his shoulder, and casually sauntered to the facilities in pursuit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Conquest"

Vincent heard the washroom door slam behind him. He hovered over one of the sinks, his heart rate was up and his breathing irregular. Turning on a tap to splash cold water on his face, he grasped at the red headband he used to keep his hair out of the way and tore it off, wadding it up and shoving it in a back pocket.

Smoothing his bangs out of his eyes, he stared at his own reflection in the mirror. In his peripheral vision, he noticed another man finishing washing up and watched him leave. Vincent stared back at himself, his inner voices consuming his mind;

_What the hell are you thinking? Look at yourself, half drunk. How far down the path of insanity have we ventured? For a moment, you considered entertaining that Turk's proposition. _

_He's a man for fuck's sakes. _

Vincent closed his eyes and drew a deep breath in through his nose, releasing it slowly from his mouth. Was this disgust he felt? If so, was it with the situation, or himself? Most likely the latter. Reno was extremely attractive. He oozed sexuality, confidence and most alluringly, freedom. All traits Vincent had left in the dust of a world long gone, assuming he had ever truly possessed them at all.

Sighing, he hung his head slightly knowing that those attributes even in his youth had been mere aspirations or fantasy. Perhaps that's what made this all so sordid and baffling.

"Are you brooding again?"

The voice came from behind him and echoed off blue tiled walls. He hadn't heard the washroom door open and shut. Yet, there stood the redheaded Turk, holding the cloak he had abandoned. He must have quietly slipped in as the other patron left.

"Look sweetheart. I don't know what's going on in that pretty little head of yours, but I have a feeling you're making this way too hard for yourself."

"Don't call me sweetheart."

Reno took a few steps closer. Vincent backed up. There wasn't much space left between him and a cold, ceramic wall.

"Ok, I'm sorry" the redhead shrugged. " But seriously, this isn't a big deal. What's the harm in letting yourself have a bit of fun? There's nothing to dwell on, it's simple."

Reno had heard stories here and there that Vincent struggled with a lot of inner turmoil, even voices. Some kind of post traumatic bullshit. Honestly, he couldn't care less. So what if the man was a mess? He was a fucking _hot_ mess. That's all that really mattered. It just meant he had to approach him delicately. Like a caged animal, desperate for attention but unsure of human hands.

"Why make it complicated?" he stepped even closer to the dark haired man, until Vincent had no place to go. His back brushed against the tile, those red eyes appeared nervous, darting anywhere to avoid the Turk's wanton gaze.

Reno raised his hand tentatively to cradle a pale, soft cheek.

He was met with no resistance.

Vincent remained silently still, his breathing faint but growing more rapid. Despite any mental conflict, if the man didn't want any part of this, Reno would most likely be nursing a few broken fingers by now.

He continued to caress that beautiful face, and plunged his hands into the soft, black hair. Dark lashes fluttered with blinks as he massaged the anxiety out of the back of a tense neck.

Taking a final step forward, Reno just barely closed the gap between their two bodies and ran his hands up and down the silky black shirt. Breathing in the clean scent of the other man's hair, he explored the contours and muscles of Vincent's body underneath. With a few small tugs and pulls here and there, he freed the satin material from the belted leather pants allowing it to billow free. Gently pressing his lips against the other man's cheek, he smoothed his hand flatly back up the front of the chest , plucking the buttons apart, exposing Vincent's neck and collarbone.

Reno gently pushed their bodies together, brushing his lips against the delicate, exposed clavicle. He heard a raspy breath escape the dark haired man, which sent a jolt of desire through his pelvis. His dick had been in a semi-erect state for half the evening, but these small breathless noises woke it to complete attention. His first instinct was to drag the man down to the floor and tear his clothes off like a primate, but he knew the situation was very precarious. The ability to remain patient and under control was essential, or else Vincent might be spooked and put a stop to the whole thing. It took all of the Turks will power to hold back, his desire growing by the second.

Gently again, Reno moved his hand to the back of Vincent's head, and lightly gathered a fistful of dark, silky hair. He felt another surge of excitement shoot through his loins as he pressed their lips together. Breathing deeply, he sucked on Vincent's lips individually, first the top one, then the bottom, savouring the triumph of finally being able to do more than oggle them from afar. Slipping a free hand into the black silk shirt, he quickly grazed fingertips around the naked chest, feeling the gorgeous skin, kneading a pectoral muscle. He ran his thumb over a pale, pink nipple in a circular motion, and was immediately surprised by a very discernable gasp. As Vincent began breathing harder, he continued to rub and play with it, changing up using his fingers and thumb, feeling the other man's body shudder under his touch. Reno had discovered a very sensitive area and relentlessly paid attention to it, making Vincent squirm as his eyelids gently closed.

His resolve was truly being tested now. Vincent was subtly moaning, making the redhead's swelling cock scream for attention. Hand's now shaking slightly with restrained excitement, The Turk used one arm to envelop Vincent's slender waist , and kissed him more forcefully, parting those sweet lips to grant him access until their two tongues met. His own breathing laboured by now, he enthusiastically explored the other man's mouth. The sounds of lofty sighs filled his ears and delighted his crotch. The more responsive Vincent became, the deeper he kissed him, and the more impatient he grew.

No longer being able to remain so tentative, careful kisses quickly turned into heated, open-mouth devouring. Reno grabbed that luxurious dark hair roughly in his one hand to pin Vincent's head in place, forcefully tilting it to one side, then sucking on his earlobe, dropping down to roughly kiss his neck.

He drove his other hand down to feel the well-defined adbominal muscles, haphazardly tugging the rest of the buttons of Vincent's shirt open. He paused momentarily to come up for air, breathing raggedly, looking down at the naked torso before him. He could see a series of scars across the flawless , well defined physique. Though slender, the man was very well muscled, just as Reno imagined he would be. Vincent caught the redhead's gaze, and looked away. "It's not the most attractive body in the world," he stated, distantly. "I've been cut up a lot... I understand if you don't-"

"Seriously?" Reno interrupted , near panting, with a puzzled expression. "Dude, shut up. You're fucking hot as hell."

Smiling in disbelief at the absurd comment, he pushed Vincent coarsely against the wall again and crushed his lips against his neck. Vincent shut his eyes, raised his chin, and finally, Reno felt two hands on the back of his head. Up until that point, the man had been too unsure to do anything but stand there, arms dangling. Now, he had both fists buried in Reno's hair, grabbing it tightly as if to hang on for his life. Rolling his head back against the wall, Vincent's chest steadily heaved up and down as he spread his legs a bit wider. For a moment, both their erections rubbed together in the frenzy, taking things to a much higher level.

Reno suddenly became ridiculously aware that he was fully clothed in his work suit, a raging hard on restrained and weeping behind a layer of pants and underwear. He bucked his pelvis forward desperately, dropping his hands to grab and squeeze that amazing ass. His head still buried in Vincent's hair as he sucked on his neck, he started to rock against the man's leather covered crotch with his own.

Vincent was as hard as he was, and both men were straining to feel as much friction as possible through the layers of fabric. Rocking graduated to slamming their cocks together, more under the Turk's control, and Reno was almost giddy with excitement as he felt his hair being clawed and grabbed at carelessly. A hand settled on his pony tail, and nearly dragged him up by it into a series of forceful kisses. Vincent let out a pleading moan as Reno feverishly dry humped against him in a craze of lust.

"Vincent, " Reno whispered breathlessly, barely looking up from the action. "We've gotta get out of here...go somewhere..maybe my apartm-"

Suddenly he heard a loud, obnoxious squeak as the washroom door opened behind them.

Vincent stopped dead, jumped and pushed Reno away from him. His eyes flashed with anxiety, wide as saucers, his breath shallow .

'_Oh __**fuck**__, no._ _PLEASE no...' _The redhead thought to himself. He hadn't forgotten they were in a public washroom, which was why he was about to blurt out a suggestion of taking this to a different venue..as for Vincent, well the expression draped on Vincent's face was alarmingly readable. Seems he may have forgotten where they were for a bit. Reno just couldn't let that fear and anxiety make him want to leave. They were doing _so well_..

However, if he asked Vincent back to his place, which would require filtering through the obnoxious people of the bar, past the prying eyes of his "friends", waiting and hailing a cab, 10 minute ride, there was a very high risk that the gorgeous man would lose his nerve, and his alcohol buzz. Reno mentally slapped himself for not be cognizant enough to drag Vincent away earlier. He just got caught up in the heat of the moment.

_Fuuuuck_.

Reno ran the tap and washed his hands. It was a feeble masquerade to say the least. The patron that so rudely interrupted them, strolled slowly over to a urinal.

They stood there like animals stunned by headlights The patron taking a bloody eternity to pee. If it wouldn't completely kill the mood, Reno would have considered shooting bullets at his feet to hurry the idiot up.

Since this wasn't the first time Reno had been walked in on by a stranger in a public place, he didn't really give a shit, he just wanted the guy to hurry the fuck up and leave. Vincent however, was starting to look a bit green.

Not good. Not good at all.

Managing to make eye contact with the dark-haired man, Reno gestured him quietly to follow. Strolling casually, he walked passed the row of urinals and turned a corner. There were 3 stalls. Quickly, he opened the door of the one furthest in. Holding it ajar, he motioned for Vincent to enter.

Slowly, hesitantly, thankfully, the dark haired man complied.

Reno locked the stall door behind him, and drew in a deep breath.

In one foul swoop, he zipped around, knocked the toilet seat cover shut with his foot, grabbed Vincent by the lapels of his already open shirt and slammed him against the interior wall. Impatiently, he clawed at the material and yanked it down, one remaining sleeve getting caught on Vincent's watch strap.

"Wait," a low, raspy voice pleaded. Vincent's now naked chest was heaving up and down.

Reno looked up in disbelief, "For fuck's sakes, what?"

During the time it took for the man to collect his thoughts, the Turk carelessly tore his own work shirt open. One of the buttons flew off in his haste, making a high pinging sound as it ricocheted off the porcelain bowl below him. Grasping at Vincent's belt buckle, he paused, and looked up again, waiting for a response.

"**What**?" he slammed one of his hands beside Vincent's head to steady himself in the cramped space. His patience was wearing thin, and he was starting to grow annoyed.

"It's just, this place. It's a public toilet, it's a bit..." Vincent mumbled, looking unimpressed at the decor.

"A bit...skeezy?" Reno blurted out, exasperated. "You got any better ideas, your highness?"

He stared into Vincents eyes, but decided that it would be a mistake to let the pretty little bag of nightmares dwell on it. A better idea would be to continue, and force Vincent to cease caring about their location.

"Just shut the fuck up. Do what I do, stop thinking about it."

Reno grabbed Vincent's face in his hands and mauled his lips, smushing their naked chests together. The feeling of skin on skin after such an ardurous process felt divine. Their belt buckles were clicking against each other, and Reno quickly moved his hands down to undo the both of them. His was a cinch. On the other hand, Valentine of course, just had to wear a decorative belt buckle that didn't work like anyone Reno had ever seen.

"_This is like picking a fuckin' lock_," he hoarsed under his breath, panting. As he worked on it, he dropped his head down and licked Vincent's nipple, sucking on it passionately to keep the man under his spell. Sinking to his knees, Reno kissed, sucked and licked his way down the smooth white torso, paying special attention to the nooks in those amazing abs. He even started mouthing Vincents cock through the leather pants as he continued to struggle with the evil fucking piece of metal.

Vincent's gaze was looking forward hazily. He could feel his heart rate rising rapidly, and his lungs were working overtime. He couldn't believe what was happening, but it had been so long since anyone had touched him, or since he had touched anyone else. His brain was a sea of conflict. Filled with lust, desire and curiousity, drunk on both booze and desire. Yet at the same time he felt guilty, dirty, and uncertain.

"Reno," he breathed, in a low, husky tone. "Reno..."

"If you're starting to call my name now, I can't imagine what you'll think when I actually get this piece of shit belt off of you," the redhead snarled, seriously considering using his drop gun to shoot the fucking thing off.

Vincent closed his eyes and rolled his head against the wall, near breathless, "Two things. I've never been with a man before... and, the buckle can't be undone traditionally, it has a trigger on the bottom. It just pops off automatically."

_Eee_? Reno stopped all he was doing and truly focused. He found a small metal button, that blended into the design. Upon pressing it, he heard a release mechanism and the buckle dropped open. Much like a seatbelt in an automobile.

"Well fuck me..." he declared in disbelief. Growing excited again, he grabbed Vincent's tight little ass cheeks with both hands and buried his face in the crotch in front of him. He deeply breathed in the smell of the leather as he folded his fingers over the waistline. With one hand, he gave the front of the pants a rough tug and watched as the buttons gave way easily, then using both hands, he firmly yanked down on them, prying Vincent out of the snug fitting trousers.

"_Reno, did you hear me?_" a panting voice from above.

He worked until the leather pants were down to about the mid-thigh, Now the only barrier left between his mouth and that long, hard cock was a simple pair of cotton boxer breifs. The pink tip of Valentine's length was slightly peeking out of the band at the top, and Reno couldn't help but lick it gently just once or twice before anything else.

Vincent jerked his hips back as he felt a tongue lapping at the tip of his member, and Reno found his head being painfully dragged up by his hair to meet near glowing red eyes. He furrowed his brow in irritation, and grasped at the man's wrists to let go, "What the hell, man?"

_...Oh right. That thing about this being his first encounter with a male._

"Ok, ya I heard you," Reno shrugged. " I just don't care."

"I don't know what I'm doing." Vincent warned.

Reno noted his concern, but had to hide his smirk. Hard to believe a looker like Valentine had never been with a man before. Other than that, there wasn't going to be any chick flick moment where the two men talked in depth about the emotional impact of getting fucked. He would have to be more careful however, which meant this wasn't going to be the quick, nasty screw in the bathroom he'd anticipated.

Without looking down, he unbuttoned his pants and heard the swish of them falling around his ankles, followed by a low clunk of the belt hitting the tiled floor. Deciding to just delve in face first, he stuck his tongue in Vincent's mouth so forcefully that the man's head was practically pinned. It took him only seconds to shove both their underwear down far enough that when he thrust forward with his pelvis, he finally felt Vincent's bare, hard cock against his abdomen. Groaning a heavy sigh of relief and desire, he tried to absorb everything on the man's body in a flurry of touches, pressing their bodies together. His hands played with both nipples at once while his tongue continuously ravaged Vincent's mouth.

For a moment, Reno's heart stopped as he came to the realization that he was being fondled. Vincent's hands on his face, searching the muscles on his body, massaging his nipples, and finally they squeezed his ass, pulling it in so they could continuously rub their erections together. If that wasn't hot enough, it was Vincent who reached down to the area between Reno's legs and ever so lightly, he felt the man's hand fondling his balls.

Reno's knees weakened at the sensation. He closed his eyes and rested his head for a few laboured breaths on Vincent's shoulder as he tried to muffle a sighing moan. He turned his head to suck on Vincent's ear and just about died when he felt that hand move from his balls to wrap itself around his cock. It slid up and down, slowly, a bit unsure, sometimes fingers felt the head of it, and circling it. Then they held it firm and slid back down, almost examining every vein, searching the soft skin of the underside. Reno couldn't help but sink his teeth somewhat into Vincent's shoulder, anything to silence the mounting noises that were starting to escape his mouth.

"Holy shit I wanna fuck you so badly," he blurted, panting, sound muffled. Vincent's hand lingered on his dick, but paused it's stroking. He tilted his head until his lips were near Reno's ear.

" I.. didn't think we'd be doing that- or if we did, I thought I'd be doing it to you."

What? Reno's eyes opened, bewildered. It never occurred to him that Valentine was anything but a bottom, regardless of his inexperience.

"That's pretty ballsy for a guy who's never done this before." he smiled, massaging the other man's backside as he nuzzled the side of his face. The truth of the matter was that Reno was in fact, usually a bottom. He liked it a lot. However, something about Vincent's etheral beauty cultivated more dominating instincts in him. He was having a lot of fun taking control.

The redhead slid his cock against Vincent's, and surprising him, grabbed both their erections in a tight grip. He started moving his palm, fondling them together simultaneously with long, thorough strokes. Vincent just about crumpled into his chest, a faint moan with every exhale as his eyelids fluttered at the sensation.

Oh god, yes. The control was exciting as hell.

"I'll tell you what Valentine. You give me 3 minutes to convince you to let me fuck you. If by the end of those 3 minutes you still want to be on top, so be it."

The only sign that Vincent had understood the bargain was a different kind of moan. Good enough.

Reno had to act fast, his cock was aching, but he was pretty confident Vincent was a natural bottom and just didn't know it yet. Slumping to his knees, he almost swallowed the dark-haired man's cock whole. He moved back and forth, and took some time to suckle the head, pressing his tongue into the small hole at the tip to tease. Vincent's head flew back so fast that even Reno heard the thump it made as it contacted the wall. Grabbing handfuls of red hair again with both hands, the man rocked his hips to meet the rhythm, sighing.

Reno had sucked cock so many times in his life, he could probably teach a seminar. Skilled enough to do this hands free momentarily, he grabbed Vincent's tight leather pants and wedged them the rest of the way down around his boots. They were still a bit confining, but that was the best it was going to get. There was simply no room for the two men to get completely naked in the small stall. It also wasn't practical. Wrapping a free hand firmly around the shaft of the cock, he started pumping it, knowing it would slide well now that it was coated in saliva. His other hand searched his crumpled pants for the pocket where he kept a small tube of lube. With his lifestyle, it was always a necessity just in case emergencies like this one arose, where he might be stranded in a place without.

He squeezed a generous amount into one of his hands, and looked up.

"Just relax."

Reno pryed Vincent's legs apart as far as they could go considering his ankles were slightly bound. Grabbing the shaft of his cock in one hand, he tilted it slightly and started pressing Vincent's soft scrotum with his tongue.

A fairly loud gasp echoed over his head, and he smirked, knowing it was only going to get better. With his other hand, Reno smoothed a glob of cool lubricant on the perineum, the small expanse of skin located between the other man's balls and his opening. Gently, he spread it around, coating the tight entrance as well. Continuously sucking Vincent's scrotum, he began to rub and press against the soft perineum with his thumb, making sure to prod it for awhile and spend some quality time stimulating the prostate from the outer side.

Breathing irratic, Vincent started pumping his hips, sliding his cock into Reno's right hand.

But Reno let go of it.

"Sorry gorgeous, if you do that, you'll come pretty fast. We need a little more time..though fucking hell, you look good."

Reno drank the sight of the man in. He was so hot, face all flushed and eyes half-closed dreamily. A few strands of long dark hair were plastered to his face, nearly sticking to his mouth, and he had released Reno's hair so he could reach above himself with both arms, grabbing the top of the stall for steadiness. Chest heaving, he didn't even bother to attempt a response, just a jerk of his hips towards Reno's face, his cock hitting nothing, bobbing helplessly in the air.

If only taking a picture of him to jerk off to later wasn't a total violation of _everything_.

The redhead took another deep breath in, and took a minute to squeeze his own aching erection, trying to calm it down somehow while he went back to work on Vincent's ass. Rubbing the entrance to the man's anus, he slowly slid his middle finger inside and felt the man jump slightly.

"It's ok, just relax and give it a chance. Don't tense any muscles." Reno reassured. He carefully searched around, sucking the tip of Vincent's length to distract him from the temporary disomfort.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," the man exhaled, torn by his own body's reactions. Despite feeling the strange discomfort of being penetrated, the redhead's mouth on his cock felt so amazing that his head was swimming.

Reno continued his efforts until he found that right spot, and stroked it with his finger, grazing it back and forth.

Vincent let out a loud, sharp, gasp, followed by a shocked silence.

"There we go. That's what I was looking for, " the Turk smiled.

Still sucking on the very base of the shaft and scrotum, Reno gently probed into Vincent, making sure he knew exactly what made the man squirm with such pleasure. He was tight, but upon discovering his prostate for the first time in his life, he wasn't complaining about any pain. Just whining through clenched teeth at the ecstasy of having that spot stimulated again and again as Reno licked and sucked his length up and down. He mercilessly hit the spot over and over, just to watch Vincent writhe beautifully at his touch. Pale hips started to move again, haphazardly bucking into the redheads mouth, straining to create a rhythm. Vincent was lost in pleasure, not conscious of how loud his moans were becoming.

"Shhhhhh," Reno reminded. "Turn the volume down."

Oh the hypocrisy. When he was getting fucked, most men with neighbours opted to gag him to stifle the noise.

"Please," the man begged with ragged breaths, between exhales.

Reno's cock twitched.

Vincent had manners. How nice.

If only they were somewhere private. As excruciatingly painful as it was to admit, popping Vincent's cherry in a dank washroom stall, no matter how badly Reno wanted it, perhaps wasn't the best idea. Being penetrated by a finger was one thing, but to truly ensure that he enjoyed the experience of being fucked for the first time required some patience and a horizontal position. Normally, Reno couldn't give a shit about these things, but Vincent wasn't some random slap and tickle. Bizarre as it sounded even in his own head, the beauty deserved better than this.

It was a gamble, but hopefully after experiencing the most mind-blowing orgasm of his life, the man would remember this encounter and seek Reno out again. It was an investment in the future, at least that's what made the batty concept palatable to him.

"You wanna come like this, gorgeous? Want me to suck you off ? " he asked, breathing a bit laboured from the excitement. Mouth licking and sucking the soft balls in front of him.

Vincent responded by gripping the back of Reno's head, urging him forward to continue, "Please don't stop..." in the faintest whisper. Hips jerking uncontrollably with lust.

"But it's my turn after. Got it?" the redhead took the shaft of the other man's cock in a tight fist, and while sucking on the head, pumped it firm and hard. He increased the speed, only stopping intermittantly to take it deep into his mouth and suck the entire length from base to tip.

Vincent slammed his head back against the stall, delirious in the moment, moving his hips to frantically fuck Reno's mouth in time with the steady, powerful strokes. Breathing so hard he thought his lungs would give out, he couldn't fight back or stifle his own cries of mounting ecstasy. He reached for his own chest and felt a hardened nipple, rubbing it brazenly, not caring to control or hold anything back anymore.

Then he felt a finger inside of him again, pressing and stroking that hidden spot that sent flutters of new found pleasure up his spine. His entire body started to tense as the hot little mouth relentlessly sucked and swallowed his cock at a feverish pace.

His fist roughly seized a handful of bright red hair, "Oh my fucking god...Reno.." he growled, half whimpering. His heart pounding, he squeezed his eyes shut, " I'm there" Barely able to finish the words, his balls felt tight as he thrust his hips violently forward, then clumsily back to try and impale himself on the digits mercilessly, divinely, probing his backside. Gripping the top of the stall to keep from collapsing, his muscles tensed as he let out one last, gasp. The climax exploded in his cock, and glorious spasms spread throughout his pelvis, flooding his senses. He could feel the thick streams of fluid spurting out of him into the warm, inviting mouth. Those beautiful lips remained firmly wrapped around him riding out the orgasm, that soft tongue lapping up every last drop.

Those beautiful lips...

Vincent sank down to the ground, body tingling in the aftermath, back sliding against the stall. He grasped Reno's face in his hands and roughly pulled him in to devour his mouth, passionately kissing and breathing in everything about him. It was a different kind of passion that was unearthed, his carnal lust had just been completely sated, yet he still wanted the redhead in some intangible way. He kissed him as if in a frenzied trance, wanting to possess him, his hands feeling as much exposed pale skin as possible.

Reno, surprised at the sudden confidence and force of Vincent's actions gave in, and let himself be touched and explored, finally. Clear fluid was lightly running down his cock in small beads, the excitement of anticipation almost unbearable. Then he felt a firm grip around the hardened length, briskly stroking it up and down. Groaning, his heart thudding in his chest, he laid his head on the other man's shoulder, feeling the pleasure mount in his groin.

He felt himself hoisted up by the armpits effortlessly from the ground, as deceptively strong arms placed him in a seated position on the toilet seat. Vincent kneeled between his legs, rubbing the tendons of his inner thighs as he parted Reno's legs wide. Before anything else, for some reason he needed to crush his lips against the man's abdomen. It was flat and well used muscles had made it firm, yet the skin there was still lovely and soft to kiss. Glancing up, he ran his hand over the long red pony tail that had fallen forward to hang below the man's ribcage, "Tell me what you want me to do."

Clear blue eyes opened as Reno placed his hands on the back of Vincent's head, pulling it forward towards his crotch, "Pretend it's yours. Just suck it."

No one had ever accused him of being a romantic.

He felt the man's tongue licking his length up and down, fingers at the base of his shaft to hold it in place. Then gloriously, the head of his cock disappeared into a warm, wet mouth as Vincent started to suck as instructed.

Reno arched his back and placed both hands down to grip the toilet seat as he spread his legs even wider, slowly moving his hips.

"Oh, fuck yeah. That's it," he sighed, eyes closed as he basked in the sensation. He mentally tried to slow his orgasm down, wanting to savour the moment for a bit longer. His cock had been teased to the point where a few licks might make him explode embarrassingly fast. Looking down at the sight of of Vincent's head between his legs didn't help things, so he closed his eyes, wanting to feel every second. He might never get the chance to be with this man again.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hell Hath no Fury like a Redhead Scorned_

_Chapter 4_

Letting out an exasperated exhale, Cloud Strife pushed through the men's washroom door. He had recieved another complaint from a customer regarding some "questionable" activities, and just didn't feel like dealing with the bottom feeders of humanity fornicating on the premises. What was the matter with these people? Was it so hard to leave and find a room, a car, or a seedy alley?

Sighing he looked around the empty, tiled room, his eyes resting on a pile of red cloth haphazardly thrown against the wall under one of the sinks. He walked over and picked it up, surprised at how heavy the garment was, black straps and silver buckles glinting under the lights.

This garment was familiar. This was Vincent Valentine's cloak.

It only took a few seconds for the blonde's emotions to change from frustrated to alarmed. His good friend would never leave an item so important to him carelessly abandoned.

"Vincent?" he called out, his voice echoing off pipes and porcelain. "Vincent are you in here?"

The sucking abruptly stopped.

"God Vincent, don't stop. I can't handle anymore, I-" Reno's voice was cut off by a pale hand roughly covering his mouth.

"Shhh."

Vincent sprang to his feet and wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck, muzzling him like a hostage warned not to scream. Red eyes were open wide, wild with fear as he halted his breath, trying to remain as still as possible.

"_Vincent? Are you in here?" _

Familiar steps, made by heavy leather boots grew closer and closer.

Though smothered into silence by the other man's arm, it became clear to Reno in seconds that the voice belonged to Cloud Strife. His brow furrowed in disbelief.

"Oh FUCK no. Not that annoying little headcase," he growled, though most had been muffled by the vice-like grip stifling him.

Of all people, of all times, why now? Reno had been so close, so sweetly close to release. His cock was still throbbing, painfully hard, still brazenly naked and exposed. Unable to move, he could tell by the fumbling that Vincent was fighting to pull up his pants and re-dress himself. Not an easy task with only one arm. Eventually, he released the redhead to yank those tight leather pants back up.

Both men jumped as they heard a fist banging on the door of the first washroom stall. Cloud hadn't reached theirs yet, but it was only a matter of time.

Reno's irritation was beyond control, his sexual frustration was driving him crazy, and at that particular moment, the angsty blonde was the one causing all his problems.

"Fuckin' Hell Strife, you've gotta be three different kinds of pervert! Vincent's not here, now can't a man have a bit of privacy on the freakin' can?" he blurted out, unable to hold back his anger. He turned to his companion, who looked like he was going to die of mortification. Red eyes looked at him, silently cross, mouthing the words, '_what are you thinking_?' in quiet terror at the thought of being discovered.

"_Don't panic_," Reno whispered directly in Vincent's ear. However, the expression on the man's face did not bode well. He felt his pants yanked up around his waist as Vincent struggled to reassemble the Turk's uniform.

"_No No No ! You can't do this. You can't leave me like this! It'll be fine!_" he pleaded under his breath through clenched teeth. As Vincent fumbled, rushing to fasten the buttons on his shirt, Reno fought him all the way, grabbing his hands and wrestling them back.

Both men jumped for a second time as the blonde's fist pounded on their stall, the invader so close, his looming shadow visible underneath.

"Reno, get the hell out." Cloud sighed, unimpressed.

"What the fuck? You want me to just stop, just like that? You don't have the right to control my bowels, princess," the redhead hammered back on his side of the door, his temper boiling over, reaching the breaking point. Vincent was squirming, scanning frantically for any way out that didn't mean having to face his friend.

"For the last time Reno, this is a washroom. Not a bathhouse," the blonde wearily leaned against the wall. "I'm going to count to ten. By the time I'm finished, I want you and your 'special friend' out.

**One...**"

Vincent was crawling out of his skin, hands pulling and yanking at his dark hair, a bundle of nervous energy.

"What are ya gonna do if you kick the door down Strife, and I'm sitting here on the fucking toilet blandly doing my business? What then hotshot?" Reno yelled back, brimming with seething hatred.

"**Two**..." the blonde continued, seemingly undaunted by any of the redheads taunts.

"_Don't you leave me_," Reno whispered desperately to the dark-haired man, grabbing his black shirt by the lapel. "_C'mon, man. We had something here, right? When was the last time you came that hard? We could go back to my place, or your place if you live in something bigger than a fuckin coffin, and do it proper, yanno?" _

"**Three**..."

Vincent was in mental agony. He dove a hand down into his back pocket and fumbled around, after a few seconds he pulled out what looked like a card, and handed it to Reno.

"_Are you freakin' kidding me? Is this a business card_?" he squeaked in disbelief.

" I don't have a mobile phone yet, but its a message service, leave your number for me there. I'll contact you, I promise. I just cant face him like this. I'm sorry. Im so sorry-" he ran a hand through his dark hair, planted one last kiss on Reno's slack-jawed mouth and on Cloud's count of six, Vincent made his move.

Taking a deep breath, he unlocked the stall door and flung it open as if it were blown apart by a tornado. In one fluid action, he was able to grab his red cloak out of Cloud's stunned hands, and disappear into it, merging with it in a strange supernatural way. It formed a free-floating ball of flowing crimson material, and taking on a life of it's own, escaped the washroom, vanishing with no signs of the dark-haired man left behind.

"Vincent...?" Cloud stammered, blue eyes riddled with confusion. After a few moments, the blonde collected himself and turned his gaze to the floor, where the redheaded Turk had just fallen on his knees. He was sloppily dressed; belt open, white shirt unbuttoned, hair in more disarray than usual and his suit jacket crumpled under his fist.

Reno couldn't believe what just happened. Slumped on a public bathroom floor, dick aching, mourning the loss of an orgasm long overdue, he turned his most fierce, enraged stare at the only man left with him. The man who had stuck his self-righteous, indignant, self-absorbed yet perky little nose into his business and ruined what would have been a good 2 minutes of sheer bliss. At this moment in his life, he hated that moody blonde sack of emotional baggage more than any other entity on the face of the planet.

"_**STRIFE," **_he bellowed, loud enough that the Lifestream itself could hear it, the bridge of his nose flushed red with anger. "_**You bi- polar , walking personality disorder**__! __**You're gonna PAY for this you schizotypal skank**_**! "**

Cloud took a step into a solid fighting stance, prepared for a skirmish. "What did you do to Vincent?"

"_What did you do to Vincent, " _Reno childishly repeated, mimicking the blonde in a mocking tone. "Bend over,sweetcheeks, I'll show you."

The redhead was literally shaking, shuddering with rage. Lip curled in a vicious snarl, he jumped to his feet and reached for his electro-magnetic rod.

...

...After discovering he must have left that somewhere on his drunken travels, he decided he would prefer to rip Strife apart with his barehands anyways, and launched himself at his nemesis.

"_**I'm gonna kill you Strife**__!_"

...

Rude was finishing up the drink he had been nursing for the last half hour. It wasn't surprising in the slightest to hear the familiar voice of his feisty partner rising sharply over the noise of the crowd. He'd observed the shenanigans that included Reno following Vincent Valentine to the washroom, and subsequently Cloud Strife stomping in with an irritated look.

It wasn't too hard to put the math together.

He calmly stood up and straightened out his suit as Reno came crashing out of the facilities, back into the bar on his ass.

"**Fuck you, cocksucker**!" he seethed, as he launched himself back at the blonde. Cloud grabbed the redhead by the back of his sloppily crumpled white shirt, and started dragging him through the crowd towards the main entrance.

"You're banned again, Reno. Don't come back for 5 days, and for the good of the planet, don't come back drunk, high, or half-naked." He was annoyed, but fairly calm about the ordeal. Reno being banned was unfortunately, old news.

"**Ever think you'd lighten up and stop sucking the fun out of everyone's lives if you just pulled ****that stick out of your ass**?", the Turk sputtered, trying to wriggle and claw his way out of the iron grip at the back of his neck. Desperately, he attempted to dig his heels into the wooden floor, even grabbed onto chair legs and beams to thwart Cloud's attempt to toss him out.

"Let go, Reno! God, don't you have any dignity whatsoever?" the blonde growled, grunting as he tried pry the man's fingers off the bottom of a stool.

"Dignity is for hopeless virgins, Strife. You can relate," he spat, clawing into blonde hair, hoping it would make things even more difficult for his opponent.

"Do you even think about what comes out of your mouth at all?" Cloud winced as he felt his hair being yanked. "Reno, Let go. Or I'll ban you for life,_ and_ I'll hurt you."

Rude edged his way through the onlookers and plucked Reno off the floor, throwing him over a broad shoulder like a sack of flour. "That won't be necessary. I'll take him home. My apologies to you and Tifa for the trouble."

"Don't bring him back for at least a week." Cloud frowned, rubbing his scalp as he straightened his dishevelled shirt.

"I fuckin' hate you, Strife. You fuckin' funsucker." the redhead sniped, voice muffled by Rude's broad back as he hung upside down.

The blonde simply shook his head, frowning, closing his eyes for a moment as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He waved a dismissive hand at the two men and walked back towards the bar.

Rude marched calmly to the exit, using his size and stature to intimidate a path from the crowd. Stranger's faces were cheering and smiling at the spectacle, many trying to get a better look at the redhead as he continued to spout insults to the air, as if Cloud could still hear them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_The Aftermath_

By the time Rude had loaded his volatile partner into the taxi cab, the redhead's voice had gone hoarse from the incessant screaming of insults and curses. He yanked the the door closed and told the driver to take them home. The pair hadn't been living together for very long. It was the calamity of Midgar that forced a lot of Shinra employees to relocate. The two of them had to share an apartment on the outskirts of the city, closer to the Healen Lodge, the temporary center of the company.

It had made things easier for Rude when it came to ensuring his partner returned safely from drunken escapades.

The redhead slumped against a broad, strong shoulder and laid his head down, "I fuckin hate him Rude. I fuckin hate him so much." He buried his face in the curve of his partner's neck, "You smell good, Rude. You always smell fuckin' expensive."

The larger man chuckled slightly, "Thank you. My after shave costs me a fortune. I take it things with Valentine didn't go as planned, then?" Rude stretched his arm around the redhead, lightly stroking his fingers through the chaotic hair. He nonchalently checked his cell phone, texting as he listened to his partner's frustration.

"My dick hurts. It's gonna turn blue and fall off, I swear. It's not healthy."

Rude snapped his cellphone shut and put it back into his pocket. "How drunk are you?"

Reno rolled his head onto the back of the seat and stared at his bald partner. He reached out to remove the dark sunglasses from the man's face, "What's that got to do with anything? Haven't you been listening to me? My cock is killing me ... I'm not _so_ drunk. I'm speaking aren't I? If I was truly shitfaced I'd hump your leg and pass out."

He put the shades on his own face and started looking around the cab, "Dude it gets fuckin dark with these things... especially when it's yanno..._dark_ outside." He stared out the cab window and caught a faint glimpse of his own reflection, "Hey Rude? How's my hair? Does it look all fucked up?"

He turned back to his partner, sunglasses on his face as he attempted to smooth his pony tail down the front of his chest.

Rude glanced over. Truthfully, at times it could be a challenge to tell the difference between when Reno was having a good hair day or a bad one. Unless the tips of his locks had been singed by fire or gnated with blood. Despite anything that happened to it though, Reno always looked messily sexy.

"Your hair hasn't moved since you got out of the bathroom this morning. It's still perfect." Rude muttered the trained response, he raised a hand to take his glasses off of his partners face.

Reno backed his head away, "Don't you think I look good in them?" he grinned, sticking his tongue out playfully. "If you want'em, come take them, big guy."

Rude shook his head, half-smirking. Instead of entertaining the silliness, he slid closer to the redhead, almost sandwiching him between his body and the car door. Then he shoved his hand down the front of Reno's pants. The belt buckle wasn't even done up, making it easy for him to grab hold of his partners aching hard-on through his underwear. As he started to stroke and tease the tortured cock, Reno threw his head back onto Rude's shoulder, rolling his lips close to that powerful neck. Strained groans escaped his throat as the redhead started biting the larger man's pierced earlobe.

Gently, Rude plucked his sunglasses off his partners face and returned them to their rightful spot. Reno didn't care. He didn't even look up. His hips were writhing under the large hand cupping and fondling his crotch, lips busy sharply biting whatever skin he found in front of them.

"You smell good, Rude." he panted, "You always smell good."

"I know," the big man replied, taking a light handful of hair, he used his grip to tilt his partners head back to plant a firm kiss on his mouth. The redhead turned his face away slightly.

"You're gonna fuck me, right, Rude? " Reno whispered, pelvis jerking in his pants. "Please say you're gonna fuck me. If you don't, I swear to god I'll go nuts and shoot out a goddam convenience store. You know I have it in me."

"Yes, I'm going to fuck you senseless." he replied, scooping the smaller man up again into a tight embrace to maul his lips.

"**Hey Hey Hey! You can't do that in here! I'll let you guys out over there. **" the driver yelled over his shoulder.

Silently, Rude reached into his jacket and pulled out his gun, placing it to the back of the cab driver's head, "You don't mean that," he stated calmly in low, raspy voice. "We're not far from our building. You're going to nicely let us out when we're home. Because none of us wants to ruin a perfectly nice evening. Right?" A click resonated through the small space as he release the safety.

The driver's face went pale. "Yes sir, yes that's no problem sir. Please don't hurt me, I didn-" his voice cut off as his eyeballs stared forward, glassy and stunned with fear.

Rude simply returned his gun to it's holster, "It's alright, man. We all make mistakes. Just keep driving, perhaps a little faster."

Reno chuckled. Rude was always so calm and polite about threatening people's lives.

...

From the lobby of their low-rise apartment building, all the way to the door of their unit, the two men quietly strolled, not really speaking. The contact came here and there from an arm slipping around one another's waists, or a hand resting on the back of the other's neck. Occasionally Reno stumbled, still feeling the effects of alcohol, and his strong partner helped him back up.

Rude always being the responsible one, had the key and unlocked the door, holding it open to allow his smaller partner to pass through.

Before he had turned back to face the interior of his home, Reno had one foot in the air, wrestling with the laces of his workboots, feverishly trying to get them off as fast as humanly possible. In his haste, he lost his footing and slammed to the ground on his back, with one leg still in the air attached to a tautly held shoe string.

"K, Rude, I may still be a _little_ bit hosed. Some help here?"

Rude smirked at him, threw his suit jacket off and turned on a light. Though he was putting on a convincing facade, he wasn't as nonchalant as he let on. Reno was on the floor, lust written all over that pretty face, staring at him like some kind of feral animal. This was really going to happen. It was exciting as hell, but Rude needed to keep his head together for the time being if this scenario was going to work out the way he wanted.

The first step was to thoroughly wash the redhead down from head to toe. A little known fact to most everyone; Rude was a bit of a germophobe.

Crouching down, he untied Reno's boots one by one and slipped them off, dodging his partner's attempt to pull him down on top of him.

"What the hell?" the redhead complained, "You said you were gonna fuck me, let's get it on." He reached up again, clawing at his partner's neck, wrestling the tie off.

Rude grabbed the slender wrists, and hoisted Reno up off the floor. Then, placing both arms under the redhead's butt, lifted him completely like an overgrown child.

"Rude, what the fuck are you doing? Are you carrying me to the bedroom? How_ romantic_." he jeered.

"I'm taking you to the bathroom, smartass. Where we'll both- especially you- have a shower," the bald Turk teetered down the hallway carrying the smaller man like a sack of potatoes.

" What are you implying?"

" I'm not implying anything," Rude set him down in front of the bathroom sink and reached into the stall to let the water run. " I know you need one."

Reno curled his lip in protest, lifting one brow in disbelief, "Are you saying I smell?"

"You always smell like booze and cigarettes," Rude abruptly turned the redhead around, peeling his uniform off in the process. "...but I don't find that offensive. Just think about where you've been today. You stuck your arm down that weird, grimey pipe because you thought you saw a coin in it. You rummaged through that scary-ass dumpster. That not withstanding, you just spent quite some time rolling around a public washroom, most likely near a toilet doing nasty things with another man. You probably have a thin film of germs and spunk all over you, and god only knows where else your hands have been."

Reno grinned and released his pony tail from the hair tie at the nape of his neck, "You're making me sound like a dirty whore". He reached out and yanked the front of Rude's shirt open and discarded it, popping a few of the buttons off in the process. The man's naked chest was stunning. Powerfully built and half covered in tribal tattoos that were normally completely hidden by his uniform. Reno traced his fingers over the body art, his desire boiling in his pelvis. Having left his patience behind at the bar, he leaned in and licked a pierced nipple, gently tugging the stainless steel ring in his mouth.

Rude closed his eyes and sighed, unconsciously lifting his hand to hold the back of his partner's head. Reno was trying to tempt him into forgoing the shower. Not because he had anything against showering twice in one day, he was just incredibly horny and found it amusing to play with the large man's resolve. He smoothed his hands down Rude's defined chest and felt the incredibly chisled abs, running his fingers lower and lower until he reached the other man's belt buckle.

Quickly disposing of the cumbersome belt, the redhead looked up into hazel eyes with a sultry stare. "Damn, you're a sexy beast.." . He plunged his hand down the front of the black suit pants and wrapped it around his partners already erect length. The palm on the back of his head turned into a fist, grabbing a handful of geled hair as Rude took a few deep breaths in an attempt to keep himself in control.

"You're a big boy, partner, a very big boy." Reno flashed a cheeky smirk as he started lightly stroking the other's man's hardened member up and down.

Rude paused to let the sensation course through him. His pelvis heated up as a surge of excitement pulsed through his groin. Wrapping both powerful arms around the smaller man, he kissed with an enthusiasm that nearly knocked Reno over. He'd been waiting to do this for far too long, enduring the redhead's merciless teasing. Story after uncensored story of sexual conquests, even watching him parade that hot little ass around in front of him on a daily basis had been torture.

Rude opened the shower stall door and shoved the smaller man in, following closely behind. He had pushed a little harder than he'd meant to, and Reno's back slammed against the interior wall. Steam rising, the water coursed down him, soaking his hair, flattening it out as it clung to his body. The roughness of the shove didn't bother him in the slightest. In fact, he seemed to like it, cocking an eyebrow as a leering smile spread across his face.

As soon as Rude stepped in and closed the door, Reno was on him in an instant, hands everywhere. He groped the broad chest and impatiently dropped his clutches down to squeeze the larger man's hard, smooth ass, jerking his hips forward until their erections slapped together..

"Fuck, you're so hot, Rude. Goddammit I want you." he growled, eyes filled with lust.

His brawny partner had to close his eyes and once again, take a very long, deep breath. Anything to collect himself and resist the urge to slam the redhead against the wall and take him .Grabbing the slender man by the shoulders he forceably pivoted him around, so he was facing the opposite way. Then, pumping out a large amount of shower gel, lathered him up and down. After an intial clean sweep, he started caressing and feeling the slim, toned body, massaging pale nipples until he heard a moan that would make a lesser man cream his shorts. Reno looked skinny next to a guy of Rude's stature. He had the type of muscles that were formed from real life use as opposed to supplemented from lifting heavy weights. Tattoos and scars from his story of life painted the pale skin. It was almost cathartic to finally be able to run his hands all over his smaller partner's decorated body. He wrapped a strong arm around the slender waist and crushed his lips against the back of Reno's neck, pinning him in place. The redhead strained to turn, just enough to attack the larger man's lips. Water poured down their faces and hot steam fogged the glass door.

Frustrated by being trapped facing away from Rude, Reno placed both his hands flat on the shower wall, sticking his ass out high and spreading his legs as if he were assuming the position to be searched in a prison. "I want you so badly. Fuck me ." He bucked backwards, his buttocks slapping his partners pelvis. He felt the large, thick, hard- on of his partner in between his cheeks, slipping up the crack but not inside.

A part of Rude's brain died and leaked out his ear. Desire made his head swim as he stared down at that hot ass presented so brazenly in front of him. Reno sounded and acted like some kind of porn star, with absolutely no inhibitions- exactly as Rude had always fantasized. He would have taken Reno right there, but he knew he was, what some people had remarked, "blessed" in size by mother nature. It would hurt his enthusiastic partner immensely unless he was properly prepared for intercourse. Reaching up he grabbed the taps and stopped the flow of water.

"Shower's over."

He slammed the stall door open, yanking his smaller partner in tow. Quickly towel drying their bodies, he pushed Reno down the hall and into his bedroom, giving him one strong, final shove that sent him face first onto bed.

The redhead got up on his hands and knees and glanced over a tattooed shoulder at the muscular man, almost purring in anticipation. Then he reached out around his partner's hips, scooping them close enough to lick and suck his cock.

How does a man retain any sense of self-restraint under this kind of dizzying assault? Rude had been over the scenario in his dreams a zillion times, where he would be in complete control of each motion. He never expected Reno's blatent, shameless antics to get the better of him so quickly. Mindlessly, he found himself standing in front of the redhead, overcome by lust allowing a pretty, wet mouth to suck and lick his painfully hard length.

Reno _did_ have a pretty mouth. Funny as it was to say. Not to mention, the guy gave head like a champion.

It felt amazing. That tongue expertly running along the entire length, then powerful sucks at the head. It was just so hot. Reno was so hot. Rude let a groan escape him, looking down to capture the image of his redheaded partner on his hands and knees, soft lips wrapped around his cock. He felt a heat boiling in the depths of his loins, his hips starting to naturally fall into a rhythm. Dammit, Reno was ridiculously good at this.

Drowning in desire, it was time for him to get control back, despite how much Reno seemed to enjoy messing about. He grabbed a fistful of red hair and slipped his length out of Reno's mouth, the cold air on his member taunting him

As he attempted to sit on the bed, once again the enthusiastic redhead was all over him. He jumped up and straddled his waist, attacking his mouth with his tongue as he bucked his hips and hard length against Rude's chiseled abs.

Determined to stay focused, the large man felt around with one hand until he found his night table drawer. There were a variety of things inside, but he drew out a pair of leather wrist restraints. Not unlike handcuffs, they bound one's wrists together in soft but strong leather. He wasn't planning on using any equipment tonight, but he had to restrict the redhead's movements or he'd lose his mind.

"Hold your wrists out." he breathlessly commanded, not waiting for his partner to comply, grabbing his hands and securing them with the silver buckles.

Surprisingly, Reno didn't fight him in the slightest. He stared at the restraints, chest expanding and contracting with breaths of anticipation. He looked a bit fried. The antics of the evening taking their toll, even in his ability to concoct sarcastic replies.

"Just hurry, Rude."

"Don't worry, Red. I'll take care of you."

The larger man grabbed a pillow and set it further down on the bed, " Lie on it. Place it under your pelvis."

Reno immediately inched his way over, wrists bound, just as he was told,. The pillow tucked under his abdomen raised his hips on an angle.

It didn't take long for Rude to find and fish out a large tube of lubricant. It was thick and opaque. He squeezed out a generous amount and spread it around his partner's entrance, massaging his balls at the same time. Not able to help himself, he licked at them, pressing them with his tongue, drawing out sighs and moans.

Gently. he inserted his middle finger through the tight ring of muscle, patiently sliding it deep inside as his partner curved his spine up to recieve it with a gasp. Then slowly, he felt around, kneading and relaxing the interior walls.

Reno was already grinding his hips into the pillow underneath him, a string of obscene but encouraging exclamations flying out of his mouth as he tried to rock back and forth, despite his bindings.

The larger man continued to feel around, searching for the sensitive, walnut sized gland.

"Oh fuck yeah, that's it. Right there." the redhead blurted, arching his back as the sensation flooded his brain. Ecstacy made his head swim as he lay on his stomache, trying to draw his knees up further.

Damn did Rude ever have some skills. The techniques he was using to massage his prostate were unbelievable. Where the hell did he learn how to do this? Reno closed his eyes as he felt a bead of saliva fall from the side of his mouth onto the mattress. Pressure was building up in his painfully hard cock as clear fluid leaked from the tip. He had always heard it was possible to come from prostate massage alone, and as much as he loved being fucked, he'd never experienced it. At the rate he was going, under Rude's expert fingers, the whole idea seemed more than completely plausible.

The way his balls were tightening up, and the amount of pleasure he felt at the digits rhythmically stroking and prodding inside him, it was likely he'd spontaneously ejaculate. In fact, he was so lost in the pleasure and desire that he hadn't even noticed Rude had more than one finger buried deep in his walls.

He rocked back and forth even harder, moan after moan getting louder. "Rude, go for it."

This time, Reno didn't have to ask twice.

Watching the pretty redhead writhe and whine under his touch was so arousing that Rude had a light but steady stream of fluid dribbling from the tip of his penis. It was throbbing as he anxiously coated it with the lube. Positioning himself behind that hot, upturned ass, he pressed the head of his cock at the entrance, easing it into the cavity.

He heard Reno gasp below as he himself groaned and shuddered at the contact. He paused for a bit, leaning forward to wrap his arms around the smaller man's torso, allowing time for him to adjust to his size. The smaller man was nearly howling as he felt his nipples being played with and teeth lightly biting the back of his neck. The redhead was clawing at bed sheets, wadding them into his fists as his chest heaved up and down.

Rude indeed was a big boy. At first it was unfcomfortable, but he had been so throughly massaged and prepared that it quickly felt like heaven.

The larger man started rocking back and forth, building a slow rhythm. The noises coming out ofhis partner nearly enough to make him come too soon. It felt better than he had imagined, and he soon quickened the pace until he was totally lost in it. Banging away, fucking that hot piece of ass redhead properly, like he deserved. All the times he had been teased or tempted by the little fox were fueling his hips. Ceasing to hold back, he screwed him senseless. He reached an arm around and took Reno's cock in hand, pumping it fiercely in time with his thrusts. A string of gibbering obscenities cloaked in moans filled the air as the bed shook violently underneath them. Items on the night table were dancing under the thumping vibrations and quickly tipped over the side to the ground.

Reno's mind was in another galaxy. The tight, merciless grip on his cock jerking him in time with being fucked sent him through the stratosphere. With one indecipherable yell, which could have been Rude's name, his muscles tensed as he came. Waves of pleasure flooding his body as his seed spilled out over the other man's hand, splattering on the sheets.

The shudders and moans of his partner underneath him pushed Rude over the edge. Grabbing onto slim hips with both hands, he eagerly pounded into the smaller body hard, gritting his teeth, sweat glistening across his forhead from exertion. Grunting and unable to silence his own gasps, his breath hitched as the orgasm hit him.

"Oh Fuck Reno- fuck-"

Eyes clamped shut, spots formed behind closed lids as glorious spasms overtook his body. He thrust forward a few more times riding out the climax, ejaculating deep inside the smaller man's tight cavity. It was ecstacy in every sense of the word. He'd jerked off to the thought of Reno countless times, and now it was happening. And it felt better than any fantasy his brain was able to create.

This was just the beginning. There was no way he could go back now as if it hadn't happened. He would need this again and again. He looked down at the mass of crimson hair. Still slightly wet from the shower, it spilled across the bed, leaving damp spots where it connected to the sheets . Reno was practically out cold, exhausted from an entire evening of drinking, lying in a puddle of his own drool. The only part of him not sprawled out was his ass, which was still raised in the air, supported by Rude's strong hand's at the hips.

His pulse returning to a more normal pace, the larger man slowly pulled out and gathered his partner up to move him more off to one side. Reno rolled onto his back, eyes closed, wrists still bound, barely aware of the existance of the outside world.

He still looked fucking hot.

It was for the best that the redhead was dead to the world. Rude might have said something ridiculous to him in the afterglow. Like how sexy Reno looked at that moment- They both didn't seem cut out for sappy "apres" chit chat.

Snagging a tissue from the box on the night stand, he wiped the dribble off the corner of his partner's mouth, then gently moved the long locks of hair over his head and out of the way. A string of indecipherable mumbles escaped the snoozing redhead as Rude laid beside him, pulling the comforter over both their naked bodies.

'_Fuck. My phone_.'

With a deep sigh, he reluctantly rose from the bed to search for his pants. They were still on the bathroom floor, and as soon as he retrieved the device he noticed the red light pulsing that indicated he had messages.

He propped up a few pillows after returning to the comforting warmth of his bed and sat up as he flipped the cell open. The message was from Tseng.

"_Rude,_

_Though I'm almost positive you weren't completely serious in your previous text, I must voice my opinion to cover all bases. The idea of you leaving your job at ShinRA is absurd and also rather pointless. Attached is the official form to alert human resources of the change in the nature of your relationship status with another employee. The world has become quite chaotic, but that doesn't mean we have to ignore company protocol. _

_It's late. So long story short: Just fuck Reno, fill out the paperwork and send it off when you can. _

_Dare I say; Have a good night._

_Tseng_

End.

_I'm debating whether or not I should write the sequel. I have the story in my head; the encounter with Reno isn't all that easily forgotton by Vincent. If people seem to like this, then maybe I'll be encouraged to throw a sequel together lol. _

_So any ratings would be appreciated just so I know if it's worth the effort lol_


End file.
